


You've shown me there's a right man

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Zayn está inmensamente feliz, y la felicidad que siente es de un tipo que jamás había experimentado en su vida, lleva meses así de feliz, desde que Liam se arrodilló y le hizo la pregunta que Zayn pesimistamente pensó que jamás le harían, porque alguien una vez le dijo que este tipo de felicidad no era para el tipo de persona que Zayn es.





	You've shown me there's a right man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelipeAlejandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelipeAlejandro/gifts).



> Para escribir este one shot me inspiré en The Right Man de Christina Aguilera que es una de las canciones favoritas de mi gran amigo Pipe a quien le dedico esta historia (y que se convirtió en una favorita mía, gracias a él), me tardé como 100 años pero finalmente aquí está, Pipe, ojalá te guste, espero no haber arruinado una de tus canciones favoritas.  
> Todos los errores son míos.

Un millón de pensamientos corren por su mente mientras mira el largo pasillo que en diez minutos caminará para llegar a Liam, decir acepto y empezar una vida con la que siempre soñó pero que jamás pensó que podría tener, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, el camino que recorrió fue duro y largo, con millones de obstáculos y caídas que le dejaron heridas abiertas que durante tres años Liam ha ido curando poco a poco hasta cerrarlas, dejando atrás solo cicatrices, cicatrices que demuestran que es un sobreviviente y que esa parte dolorosa de su vida finalmente ha quedado atrás, Zayn sabe que los recuerdos dolorosos que le dejó su padre serán más difíciles de superar, esas heridas son más grandes y más difíciles de cicatrizar, pero igual sabe que su futuro con Liam acelerará la reparación de cada recuerdo roto y rasgado.

Su madre le acaricia la mano de donde está agarrada y Zayn voltea a verla, le sonríe y su madre le regresa la sonrisa, le limpia con su mano libre una lágrima que se le escapó sin permiso. Está tan emocional.

— Alégrate, mi niño —le dice a Zayn con ese tono cariñoso que solo las madres tienen.

— Son lagrimas de felicidad, mamá —y no es una mentira, es verdad que en su corazón y en el fondo de su estomago hay un poco de tristeza por todos los recuerdos amargos y por toda la gente que perdió en el camino pero Zayn está inmensamente feliz, y la felicidad que siente es de un tipo que jamás había experimentado en su vida, lleva meses así de feliz, desde que Liam se arrodilló y le hizo la pregunta que Zayn pesimistamente pensó que jamás le harían, porque alguien una vez le dijo que este tipo de felicidad no era para el tipo de persona que Zayn es—. Gracias por estar aquí. —Las palabras se le escapan de los labios, porque cuando Zayn se pone emocional su boca se descontrola, y siente una punzada de arrepentimiento cuando ve como esas palabras golpean a su madre, Zayn mira como la cara de la mujer que le dio la vida se torna triste, pero su madre sonríe, porque aunque el recuerdo del tiempo lejano en el que ella seguía ciegamente a su ex esposo y todo lo que creía y todo lo que decía quedó en el pasado, y porque ella igual está feliz y este tipo de felicidad es más fuerte que todo.

— ¿En donde más estaría, mi niño? —La pregunta flota en el aire  y la garganta de Zayn se cierra, porque él sabe en donde podría estar su madre, en un universo alterno, tal vez, su madre jamás salió de la relación toxica en la que estaba y Zayn no solo perdió a su padre si no también a toda su familia, no le gusta pensar en eso, porque la realidad es otra y su madre, hermanas y demás familia están aquí y eso es todo lo que importa—. No hay otro lugar en el universo en el que debo estar hoy, cariño —lo dice con fiereza, con seguridad y sus palabras lo reaseguran y tranquilizan, Zayn siente todo su cuerpo llenarse de calor y le sonríe a su madre, le besa la mano que tiene aferrada a su brazo y la sonrisa que su madre le da esta vez es genuina. Se miran el uno al otro, su madre lo abraza y han de formar una imagen hermosa, ambos con lagrimas bailando en sus ojos pero sonrisas en sus labios, porque este es un día feliz, y porque los dos están felices de estar en donde están, porque no otro lugar donde preferirían estar.

Rompen el abrazo cuando escuchan los tacones de Kate acercándose, y retoman la posición en la que estaban, Kate les de una mirada larga y les sonríe con cariño, se pare frente a ellos y menea la cabeza mientras busca clínex de su bolsa, se los entrega y les dice: — Sin lagrimas, sin lagrimas, es un día feliz, gente.

— Son lagrimas de felicidad —responde su madre limpiándose los ojos y tomando el espejo que Kate le ofrece para verificar que su maquillaje no esté estropeado.

— Sé que son de felicidad, todos lloran de felicidad en las bodas que organizo, dah —Kate les sonríe, toca con un dedo su auricular y le dice a su novia y segunda al cargo de la coordinación de la boda con un tono calmado que es traicionado por el movimiento impaciente que está marcando con su pie—. Necesito a las damas y acompañantes de Zayn ahora, cinco minutos, Rubí.

Cinco minutos y Zayn verá a Liam, y después tal vez diez minutos hasta que se den el sí, Zayn siente como los nervios comienzan a metérsele por los dedos de los pies, su mamá comienza a hacerle círculos con su mano en su brazo porque ella parió a Zayn y lo conoce bien y sabe cuando se pone nervioso y eso casi lo tranquiliza.

Casi. Porque sus primos y hermanas llegan y tras ellos viene Geoff, y Geoff debería estar con Liam porque él y Karen lo acompañarán, y si Geoff no está con Liam entonces algo pasa, tal vez Liam cambió de opinión y todo lo que su papá alguna vez le dijo es cierto, él no merece nada bueno, la felicidad no es para un marica como él y él no es suficiente y Liam finalmente se dio cuenta, su respiración se agita y por el ruido en sus oídos Zayn casi no logra escuchar el “Tranquilo, mi niño” de su madre, y el apresurado “¿Qué pasa, Geoff?” que le dedica Safaa. La vista se le nubla y cuando regresa en si dos segundos después, Geoff está frente a él y le está diciendo, en una voz calmada que se parece mucho a Liam:

— Calma, hijo, Zayn, está todo bien, no te preocupes, está todo bien.

Y su mamá:

— ¿Liam está…?

— Liam está bien, está con su mamá del otro lado, todo está bien.

El aire le regresa de golpe a Zayn, cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y los abre y mira a Geoff que tiene una sonrisa calmada en el rostro.

— Dos minutos, gente —dice Kate al frente de la fila de parejas que lo están viendo con miradas preocupadas—. Dos minutos, gente. —Repite Kate punteando las palabras con palmadas de las manos para llamar la atención de todos.

Dos minutos.

Zayn recupera el habla y le dice a Geoff: — Si todo está bien entonces por qué no estás con Liam, faltan dos minutos —y el _tienes que caminar con él_ queda en el aire.

Geoff se ríe suavemente, le aprieta los hombros y toma el lugar a su lado que no está ocupado por su madre, le ofrece su brazo y el corazón de Zayn se detiene, Geoff no estará insinuando que él va a…

— Liam y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y me gusta esta entrada mejor —Geoff le vuele a ofrecer el brazo y las lagrimas están de regreso en los ojos de Zayn al igual que el nudo en su garganta, Zayn traga intentando desaparecer así todo lo que está sientiendo.

— Geoff no tienes que…

Geoff le interrumpe: — Ahora eres mi hijo también, Zayn, y hablé con Liam, él está feliz de que yo crea que mi lugar está aquí contigo, a menos que está importunando, y no me quieras aquí en todo caso, uh —ahora Geoff luce incomodo, pensando que tal vez su oferta ha molestado a Zayn, y ahora Zayn sí está llorando porque no simplemente encontró al hombre correcto y perfecto, también encontró a un verdadero padre, una segunda madre, una segunda familia.

— Gracias, Geoff, muchísimas gracias —le dice con voz temblorosa y lagrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas, y toma el brazo que con amor  el padre de Liam le ofrece.

Su mamá le limpia las lágrimas y Geoff toma su mano que le sostiene del brazo con su mano libre y Zayn siente que explota de felicidad.

Al frente Kate dice _Música_ por su auricular y la pieza de entrada comienza, _es hora_ , dice Kate y comienza a indicar el camino de cada pareja, Zayn ve caminar a cada hermana y primo con la emoción haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiemble, y luego es su turno, y cada paso que da le quita un peso de los hombros, lo pone más feliz, entonces llega a la parte donde ya puede ver a todos sus invitados de pie, esperando por él y Liam y Zayn finalmente se arma de valor y mira hacia el frente, donde Liam viene caminando con Karen del brazo, sus ojos inmediatamente se llenan de lagrimas y el aire deja sus pulmones, Liam luce tan guapo en su saco blanco y sus pantalones negros, con la rosa blanca en su pecho.

En el ensayo Zayn contó que eran 47 pasos los que tenía que caminar para encontrarse con Liam, Zayn siento como si fueran solo dos.

En un segundo su mamá le está dando un beso y diciéndole te quiero en el oído y caminando a su lugar en la primera fila que le corresponde y luego Geoff está haciendo lo mismo, para luego besar a Liam en la mejilla y tomar su lugar junto a su esposa.

Entonces quedan solo ellos, de pie frente a su familia y amigos para finalmente casarse.

Liam le toma la mano, le sonríe y Zayn puede ver que sus ojos igual tienen lágrimas y puede sentir como su mano tiembla, entonces el ministro comienza:

— Buenos días amigos y familia, hoy nos reunimos para celebrar la unión de Zayn y Liam…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Se aprecian los comentarios, buenos y malos.


End file.
